Sonic the hedgehog: Project Shadow
by Steve993
Summary: 50 years ago a experiment conducted to find the secret of immortality all the while trying to save the life of an ill girl was successful but ended with the subject Shadow losing his memory and the scientist and his granddaughter dead. Now recovered Shadow joins a madman named Eggman who knows his origin but also wants power forcing the Freedom Fighters a team of heroes to unite.


Sonic the hedgehog:

Project: Shadow

By

Stephen Murphy

**Sonic the Hedgehog: **Sonic is a blue hedgehog and main protagonist of the film. He is found by the Freedom Fighters and joins them in on their adventure to stop a villain. Sonic is adventurous and jokey but when he needs to be serious he can be. Sonic has strength and super speed as his powers.

**Miles Tails Prower: **Tails is a yellow fox with twin tails. He is the science expert for the Freedom Fighters and develops a friendship with Sonic as the movie progresses. He is not really a fighter as he prefers to use his knowledge to solve problems but he'll fight when needed to. He has no powers other than his twin tails give him the ability to fly but his lack of strength makes up for his great intelligence.

**Knuckles the Echidna: **Knuckles is a red echidna. He is a training instructor and like Tails becomes good friends with Sonic as the movie progresses. He unlike Tails has incredible strength and uses it to solve most problems. He has incredible strength as his power.

**Amy Rose: **Amy is a pink hedgehog. Amy is a leading general of the freedom fighters. Amy is a tough independent person but is adventurous. She isn't much of a fighter but when she needs to she will fight back. She longs for a relationship and eventually finds one when she and Sonic fall in love as the movie progresses. Amy doesn't have powers but does have a bit of strength.

**Rouge the Bat: **Rouge is a black bat. Rouge is a leading general of the freedom fighters and a former jewel thief. She is a tough woman who depends on her looks rather than personality and usually tackles heads with Amy over this but the two of them are still good friends. Rouge has strength and will fight when needed too. Rouge has the power to fly.

**Commander Christopher Thorndyke: **Chris is the leader of the Freedom Fighters. He is a tough strong leader and serves as a role model to the other Freedom Fighters. He sees great strength and will power in Sonic and serves as a father figure to him in the movie. He usually refers to the others by whatever rank they hold in the team such as referring Tails as "Dr. Prower" and Amy/Rouge as "General Rose/General Rouge."

**Dr. Eggman: **Dr. Eggman is an evil scientist and is the main antagonist of the movie. He was a former scientist on the Freedom Fighters until his dangerous experiments caused him to be fired. He now desires the 7 Chaos Emeralds to gain ultimate power and destroy the Freedom Fighters and conquer the world.

**Shadow the hedgehog: **Shadow is a black hedgehog. Shadow was once an experiment created years ago by Eggman's grandfather Gerald. He has now been found by Eggman and agrees to join him in exchange for information on his past as he doesn't remember anything about it. He is respectful towards Eggman and usually refers to him as "Doctor." His power is limited by two golden rings he has on his wrists but when he takes them off he can unleash his full power. He is similar to Sonic in look and considers Sonic his equal and rival in combat. He like Sonic has super speed.

**Snively Robotnick: **Snively is Eggman's nephew. Snively is abused by his uncle and hated by him. While he fears Eggman he also despises him and usually says things behind his back. He also feels that he's smarter than Eggman and should destroy the Freedom Fighters himself.

(The movie opens in an advanced building. A black hedgehog is seen looking out a window. A young girl approaches him and talks with him)

**Maria: **Shadow is something the matter?

**Shadow: **Dr. Robotnick says I've been created for a purpose. Though he has yet to tell me what that purpose is. I just want to know.

(Maria places her hand on his shoulder)

**Maria: **I'm sure Grandpa will tell you soon enough.

**Shadow: **Thank you Maria. I just want to know.

(Shadow holds Maria's hand and then let's go)

**Shadow: **You're a good friend Maria. And I promise no matter what I won't let anything happen to you.

(Maria sees rings on Shadow's hands)

**Maria: **Shadow pardon my asking but what are those rings on your hands?

**Shadow: **Dr. Robotnick says that they are what limits my power from its fullest but if I take them off then I can use my full power.

**Maria: **I see.

(Someone watches them from afar. He then walks away)

**Maria: **Thank you again for being with me Shadow. Until Grandpa created you I had nobody except him and my brother. I didn't think I would ever have a friend.

**Shadow: **I'm here now Maria and I promise you no matter what I will protect you.

**Maria: **Promise me Shadow if something were to happen you'd keep my love for peace alive?

(Shadow holds her hand)

**Shadow: **I promise.

(Suddenly an alarm goes off)

**Maria: **What's going on?

(Shadow is contacted by someone)

**Gerald: **Shadow do you read me?

**Shadow: **Yes Doctor Robotnick what is it?

**Gerald: **A strike team known as the Freedom Fighters have broken into my laboratory. You need to get Maria and Julian out of here. Keep her safe no matter who or what gets in your way.

**Shadow: **Understood Doctor Robotnick I'll be there to pick you up right away.

**Gerald: **Forget about me protect Maria and Julian.

**Shadow: **Understood.

(Shadow disconnects his call)

**Maria: **Shadow what is wrong?

**Shadow: **We must leave Maria. The lab has come under attack. We need to find your brother and leave.

**Maria: **What about Grandpa?

**Shadow: **The Doctor says for the three of us to leave and not to worry about him. Now let's find Julian and go.

**Maria: **Very well Shadow.

(Shadow and Maria run to the door and open it as soldiers stand there as Shadow stands in front of Maria)

**Soldier: **Hold it right there creature.

**Shadow: **Lay one finger on her and I shall rip your spines from your bodies.

(Shadow punches the soldier and knocks him to the ground. The other soldiers fire as he dodges them and punches them and kicks them knocking them all to the ground. He and Maria then run out through the halls. They run into Gerald)

**Maria: **Grandpa!

(Maria hugs Gerald)

**Gerald: **Maria thank god. Where is your brother?

**Shadow: **We have not found Julian.

**Gerald: **We have to find him soon and leave before it's too late.

(Gerald, Shadow and Maria run off. Cut to soldiers walking into the base as someone commands them in)

**Commander Chris: **Where is the squad sent to find the creature?

**Soldier: **They haven't reported in Commander Thorndyke.

**Commander Chris: **We need to find the Doctor no matter what.

**Soldier: **Yes sir.

(The soldiers run off. Cut to Shadow, Maria and Gerald in the laboratory)

**Maria: **What are you doing Grandpa?

**Gerald: **I must gather all I can of my scientific research. It's far too important for them to take from me.

(Soldiers arrive and point their guns)

**Soldier: **Hold it right there.

(Maria stands shocked as Shadow and Gerald protect her)

**Commander Chris: **Hold on a minute.

(The Commander steps out)

**Commander Chris: **We don't wish for this to come to violence. Surrender peacefully and nothing will happen.

**Gerald: **I can't allow you take this information nor Shadow. This is my life's work designed as a way to help my ill granddaughter.

**Commander Chris: **Please Doctor hand over this creature and the information. We don't wish to harm you.

(Gerald grabs one of the guns from a soldier)

**Gerald: **No!

**Maria: **Grandpa wait!

(Gerald attempts to fire but one of the soldiers shoots him. He drops to the ground dead as Maria falls to her knees and cries as Shadow comforts her. The soldiers step in to fire but the Commander stops them)

**Commander Chris: **No men. Don't fire again unless I give the order!

**Soldier: **Yes sir.

**Maria: **Please don't harm me or my friend! He's my friend who wouldn't harm anyone! Please!

**Commander Chris: **Don't worry we'll take you to safety. We didn't want to harm you we didn't mean it.

**Maria: **Thank you.

(Suddenly Maria is shot in the back as she falls into Shadow's arms)

**Shadow: **Maria!

(Shadow places Maria on the ground and then stands with anger)

**Shadow: **How could you? What kind of people are you harming an innocent girl!

**Soldier: **Sir none of us fired we didn't do this?

**Shadow: **I will kill you...

(Suddenly Shadow is shot in the back by a tranquiliser dart)

**Shadow: **Maria...

(He falls unconscious. One of the soldiers checks him and sees he's alive)

**Soldier: **Still alive sir. Tranquiliser dart knocked him unconscious.

(A barely alive Maria wakes up)

**Maria (Faintly): **Please seal him up here so nobody will find him... please.

**Commander Chris: **I will.

**Maria (Faintly): **Thank you...

(Maria collapses dead)

**Commander Chris: **Seal the creature up like she wants and spread out to see if anything else is left. I need to leave.

**Soldier: **Yes sir.

(The soldiers grab Shadow as the Commander walks away. Shadow speaks in his mind)

**Shadow (In mind): **Maria...

(The scene fades into opening credits. After the opening credits we fade to 50 years later. We open in a building. Someone arrives and contacts someone)

**Dr. Eggman: **Snively have all the security systems been taken out.

**Snively (on communicator): **Yes sir.

**Dr. Eggman: **Good.

(Eggman disconnects his call)

**Dr. Eggman: **50 years ago my grandfather and sister were lost here. But now I have returned to gain the one thing that survived that event and will help me.

(Eggman enters the laboratory and walks over to a pod and sees Shadow)

**Dr. Eggman: **Now Shadow. Awaken from your 50 year slumber.

(Eggman presses a few buttons on the pod's computer. The pod opens as smoke surrounds it as Shadow gets out as the smoke covers him. He then steps out as the smoke clears)

**Dr. Eggman: **Shadow? Can you hear me?

**Shadow: **Who am I? Who are you? And where are we?

**Dr. Eggman: **My apologies I forgot your memory was erased. Your name is Shadow the hedgehog and I am Dr. Eggman. You were sealed up here in this lab 50 years ago and had your memory erased by a group known as the Freedom Fighters. I came to free you.

**Shadow: **Why? For what purpose Doctor?

**Dr. Eggman: **To help me gain revenge against those Freedom Fighters for throwing me out of their group. Help me Shadow.

**Shadow: **Why should I? And how do I know I can trust you?

**Dr. Eggman: **Because they erased your memories Shadow. Don't you want to make them pay for causing you to lose your life? And you can trust me after all I was the only one who decided to go find you.

**Shadow: **I suppose. But what else do I gain in return for helping you?

**Dr. Eggman: **Your bargaining posture is highly dubious, but very well. I shall provide you with the secrets of your past and as I've stated will help you get even with the Freedom Fighters.

**Shadow: **Very well Doctor.

(Shadow bows before Eggman)

**Shadow: **I am at your service. Whatever orders you give I'll carry out.

**Dr. Eggman: **Excellent. Let's return to base and we'll discuss my plan.

(Eggman and Shadow walk away)

**Shadow: **If we're gonna work together I ask for one thing.

**Dr. Eggman: **And what's that?

**Shadow: **Lay off the puns Doctor. It won't make you sound threatening.

**Dr. Eggman: **Right.

(Cut to an unknown location. A blue hedgehog is seen running around at a very fast speed. He then stops. The location is a military ground)

**Sonic: **Man what a run. I haven't had that much of a run in awhile. Wait where am I?

(Sonic walks around the compound)

**Sonic: **This ain't no running ground. I've ended up on some military ground.

(An alarm goes off)

**Sonic: **Oh great.

(The doors open. A red echidna steps out and prepares to fight Sonic)

**Knuckles: **Identify yourself intruder.

**Sonic: **My names Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. And you?

**Knuckles: **Knuckles the echidna and remember that name as I will beat you for invading the private property of the Freedom Fighters. Especially if you're one of Eggman's spies.

**Sonic: **Listen pal there must be some mistake I came here by an accident. I was off doing my daily run when I must have ran to fast and landed on your property. Sometimes I don't my own speed.

(Sonic chuckles)

**Knuckles: **Enough talk. Let's fight.

**Sonic: **Okay if you insist buddy. But I warn ya don't blink or you'll miss me.

(Knuckles attacks Sonic but he disappears in a blue flash)

**Knuckles: **What the hell?

**Sonic: **Over here.

**Knuckles: **Huh?

(Knuckles turns around and sees Sonic there with his arms crossed)

**Sonic: **I told ya don't blink or you'll miss me.

**Knuckles: **I'm not gonna let one of Eggman's spies mess with me!

**Sonic: **Listen I have no clue what you're talking about.

(Knuckles attacks Sonic again but he jumps into the air and kicks Knuckles knocking him to the ground. Knuckles then gets up and attacks him but Sonic blocks his attack. He then pushes Knuckles away as he tries to punch Sonic but he keeps dodging his punches)

**Sonic: **Ha you're too slow.

**Knuckles: **Stop mocking me!

(Sonic chuckles)

**Sonic: **If you weren't so hot-headed you would have hit me by now. Try slowing down before fighting would ya?

**Knuckles: **Don't you call me a hot-head!

(Knuckles attacks Sonic but he again dodges. Cut to inside the building as the Commander is watching the fight)

**Commander Chris: **He has incredible speed a great power that we could use to our advantage. If he were one of Eggman's spies he would have finished Knuckles by now.

(The Commander contacts someone)

**Commander Chris: **General get down there and tell Knuckles to stop. I wish to speak with this Sonic myself.

(The Commander disconnects his call. Cut to Knuckles and Sonic still fighting. Sonic stands there as Knuckles angrily stands across from him)

**Sonic: **When are you gonna try something new? You've hit me in the same manner so many times I felt like falling asleep when you were still trying to hit me.

**Knuckles: **I'll give you something new!

(Knuckles is about to hit Sonic)

**Amy: **Knuckles stop!

**Knuckles: **What?

(Knuckles turns around and sees a pink hedgehog standing there and salutes her)

**Knuckles: **Sorry General. What are your orders?

**Amy: **The Commander orders you to cease fighting as he wants to speak with him.

**Knuckles: **Very well General.

**Sonic: **Whoa your General is a woman?

**Amy: **I sure am. You don't have a problem with that do you?

**Sonic: **Not at all ma'am.

**Amy: **I'm glad to hear it.

(Amy sticks out her hand to shake Sonics and he shakes it)

**Amy: **General Amy Rose pleased to meet you.

**Sonic: **My names Sonic the hedgehog.

**Amy: **You already know our fighting instructor Knuckles the echidna.

**Sonic: **If he's your fighting instructor then he needs to work on his tactics for fighting against super speed.

**Knuckles: **Why you.

**Amy: **Knuckles.

**Knuckles: **Sorry General Rose.

**Amy: **None taken and I told you before just call me General Rose when I give an order just call me Amy when talking normally.

**Knuckles: **Okay Amy.

**Amy: **Good. Come on Sonic the Commander wishes to speak with you.

**Sonic: **Alright.

(Amy walks in)

**Sonic: **So you take orders from her?

**Knuckles: **Her, the other General of our team and our leader the Commander.

**Sonic: **Seems nice.

**Knuckles: **Whatever let's go.

(Sonic slaps Knuckles on the back)

**Sonic: **By the way all joking aside I actually enjoyed our match. It's been awhile since someone had me on the ropes.

**Knuckles: **Thanks I guess.

**Sonic: **Perhaps I'll stop by your workout gym if you have one so we can have another battle.

**Knuckles: **I'd like that.

(Sonic and Knuckles enter the building. Knuckles walks down another hallway as Amy is standing there waiting for Sonic)

**Sonic: **So where are we going?

**Amy: **The Commander wants me to take you on a tour of our base and explain to you our history as he wants to offer you a job on our team.

**Sonic: **I'd love it.

(The Commander stands behind them)

**Commander Chris: **I'm glad to hear it.

**Sonic: **Huh?

(Sonic and Amy turn around as Amy salutes the Commander)

**Amy: **Sir!

**Commander Chris: **At ease General Rose.

(The Commander sticks his hand out to Sonics and shakes it)

**Commander Chris: **My name is Commander Christopher Thorndyke leader of the Freedom Fighters. We're glad to have you on board Sonic the hedgehog. And we're sorry for attacking you earlier.

**Sonic: **It's no big deal I actually had fun fighting old Knucklehead out there.

**Commander Chris: **Well I better leave you two to the tour.

**Sonic: **Thanks for the offer.

**Commander Chris: **No problem.

(The Commander walks away)

**Amy: **Shall we start the tour?

**Sonic: **Sure.

(Sonic and Amy walk down the hallways inspecting the base as Amy speaks to him)

**Amy: **We didn't always live here. Many years ago a strange accident occurred on our home planet Mobius. Myself, Knuckles and another were transported in a flash of light to this planet.

**Sonic: **I remember that. I remember running when that bright light appeared. Next thing I knew I was somewhere else. I spent my time since then running and keeping on the move until I came here of course.

**Amy: **The Commander found us and took us in. We each gained a position on the group and over time we learned to work together and become friends. Though I never found a guy I was interested in though.

**Sonic: **What do you mean?

**Amy: **Oh nothing it's just I've longed for a relationship for awhile and I have yet to find the perfect guy for me.

**Sonic: **I'm sure someone will come along eventually. Look at me I didn't think I'd run into you guys today but I did.

(Amy looks at Sonic who smiles at her)

**Amy: **Thank you. Anyway The Commander trained us to be his top agents. Eventually he began sending us on missions. It was through them we learned of the enemy we are fighting and at first we thought you worked for him. Dr. Eggman.

**Sonic: **Who?

**Amy: **A crazy scientist bent on world domination. We've been chasing him for years now. We also gained another ally during those times. The other General of the team and my partner and friend Rouge the bat.

(A voice is heard)

**Rouge: **Did someone say my name?

(A black bat steps out as Sonic looks on as Amy stands next to him)

**Sonic: **Another woman?

**Rouge: **Amy girl who is this ravishing handsome young man you brought with you? Did you finally find the right man for you?

**Amy: **What? Um no this is the new recruit Sonic the hedgehog.

**Sonic: **Hey.

**Rouge: **Hi hon. Nice to meet you.

**Sonic: **Thanks... You too.

**Amy: **Ahem. As I was saying we met Rouge who was also transported here to Earth on one of our missions. She was once a jewel thief before changing her ways and joining us.

**Rouge: **Well I'd like to stick around and chat but I have other things to be doing. Later Amy girl. Later handsome.

(Rouge kisses Sonic on the cheek and flies away)

**Sonic: **Talk about persuasive.

**Amy: **One of her charming traits. Shall we continue?

**Sonic: **Sure.

(Sonic and Amy walk on)

**Amy: **So that's all we've been doing protecting the world in secret from the evils of Dr. Eggman and other things that threaten the planet.

**Sonic: **I see.

(Amy and Sonic approach a room. Amy presses a button on the control panel on the wall and walks into the room with Sonic which is revealed to be a high-tech laboratory)

**Sonic: **Wow. This place is amazing.

(They then see a yellow fox with twin tails working at a computer who turns around to greet them)

**Tails: **Hello Amy.

**Amy: **Hello Tails. Sonic this is our scientist and weapons builder.

**Sonic: **He's your scientist? He's just a kid?

**Tails: **I'm smarter then I look I assure you.

(Tails sticks his hand out to shake Sonics and shakes it)

**Tails: **Hi my name is Dr. Miles Prower but everyone calls me by my nickname Tails. Pleased to make your acquaintance.

**Sonic: **Hey my names Sonic the hedgehog. So this was all built by you?

**Tails: **Yes.

**Sonic: **Got a hand it to you kid you did some great work.

**Tails: **Thanks.

**Sonic: **Can't wait to test some of this equipment out when I'm fighting with you guys.

**Tails: **Pardon me?

**Amy: **Sonic has joined our team.

**Tails: **Well I'm sure you'll make a great ally.

**Sonic: **Thanks you too.

**Tails:** Come by my lab later and I'll show you some of the things I've built.

**Sonic: **Cool I'll be sure to do so.

**Amy: **We best leave Tails to his work.

**Sonic: **See you later.

**Tails: **You too.

(Sonic and Amy leave Tails' lab and stand outside in the hall)

**Amy: **Well that's the tour and all our team members. I'll go prepare a room for you. If there's anything else I or anyone can do to make you feel more comfortable just ask.

**Sonic: **That's okay. I better head on over to Knuckles' training centre. I promised him we could have a more friendly rematch. By the way if you want me to do anything with you later like I promised Tails and Knuckles I would just ask.

**Amy: **Yeah sure. I better prepare that room for you. See you later.

**Sonic: **Later Ames.

(Sonic runs off as Amy stands there)

**Amy: **Ames? Huh what a nice and funny guy I wonder...

(Rouge appears)

**Rouge: **How did your date with Sonic go?

**Amy: **What? I just showed him around that's all?

**Rouge: **I think you like him. Why else can't you keep your eyes off him? I know that look in a woman's eyes and you have it.

**Amy: **Well Sonic seems like a nice guy and pretty funny. I'll give it a shot after all you know me I'm always up for trying something new.

**Rouge: **Well good for you girl. So pardon my asking but where are you off too?

**Amy: **I gotta prepare Sonics room for him.

**Rouge: **Make sure not to leave clues for him. Lead him on first and let him figure it out.

**Amy: **I appreciate it Rouge thanks for the advice.

**Rouge: **Hey what else is a friend for? Later Amy girl.

(Rouge flies off down the hall as Amy walks on thinking to herself)

**Amy (Thinking): **Maybe Rouge is right about Sonic. Perhaps he is the man I've been looking for in a relationship. I guess I'll need to find out. I just hope he feels the same way.

(Amy walks on through the hall. Cut to Sonic running in the hallway. He then stops at Knuckles' workout gym as Knuckles stands there waiting for him)

**Knuckles: **About time you got here.

**Sonic: **Sorry Amy's tour took longer than expected.

**Knuckles: **Yeah. You seem to get along well with her.

**Sonic: **Well I'm just trying to show my gratitude.

**Knuckles: **I think you like her. Thinking about asking her out?

**Sonic: **What are you talking about?

**Knuckles: **Well you haven't been able to take your eyes off her since you got here. And it would be a good way to show your gratitude.

**Sonic: **You're right. She is pretty cute and likeable. Maybe I will when the time is right thanks Knucklehead now let's get into the ring and do this again.

(Sonic enters Knuckles' gym)

**Knuckles: **Knucklehead?

(Knuckles groans and follows Sonic into the gym. Cut to Eggman's HQ. On the inside Eggman, Shadow and Snively are working in Eggman's laboratory as Snively searches through the computer)

**Shadow: **So what's the plan Doctor?

**Dr. Eggman: **I'm glad you asked Shadow. For a long time now I've been researching the Chaos Emeralds.

**Shadow: **The Chaos what?

**Dr. Eggman: **The Chaos Emeralds are 7 jewels that when brought together can give whoever holds them ultimate power. And I shall use them to destroy the Freedom Fighters and conquer the world.

**Shadow: **I see. But I must ask why is it you wish to destroy them?

**Dr. Eggman: **I was once a brilliant scientist working for them though I secretly worked to destroy them as they killed my sister and grandfather. Unfortunately I was stopped and they've been hunting me ever since even to the point of my eyes being damaged in a fight which is why I wear these glasses to conceal the pain.

**Shadow: **I see. Is your family tied to my origin?

**Dr. Eggman: **As I already stated Shadow I'll tell you your origins when the Chaos Emeralds are gathered and the Freedom Fighters destroyed.

**Shadow: **Very well Doctor.

(The computer beeps)

**Dr. Eggman: **What is it Snively?

**Snively: **Sir a Chaos Emerald has been located.

**Dr. Eggman: **Wonderful I thought we'd never find them. Come Shadow, Snively the time has come to extract our revenge against the Freedom Fighters.

**Snively: **Yes sir.

**Shadow: **Whatever you say Doctor.

(Eggman, Shadow and Snively enter Eggman's hanger bay as they see a giant aircraft waiting for them)

**Dr. Eggman: **Behold my aircraft the Egg Carrier. Let's go.

(Eggman, Shadow and Snively enter the Egg Carrier as it takes off. Cut to the Freedom Fighters HQ. Tails computer beeps as he looks shocked)

**Tails: **No way I got a signal.

(Tails contacts the Commander)

**Tails: **Commander you won't believe this I've found a Chaos Emerald.

**Commander Chris (On communicator): **Good work Dr. Prower I knew we'd find them eventually. Come to the main room. I'll contact the others to come as well so I can hold a meeting with all of you for your next mission.

**Tails: **Right.

(Tails disconnects his call. Cut to Knuckles gym as he and Sonic are fighting)

**Sonic: **I gotta admit you're doing pretty good Knucklehead.

**Knuckles: **Ha just getting warmed up.

(Sonic and Knuckles continue to fight. Amy enters with the Commander)

**Amy: **Knuckles, Sonic.

(Sonic and Knuckles stop fighting. Knuckles salutes them both)

**Knuckles: **Right here General, sir.

**Commander Chris: **That'll be all Knuckles.

(Sonic and Knuckles step out of the ring)

**Sonic: **So what's up?

**Commander Chris: **Follow us to the main room and I'll tell you.

(Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and the Commander leave Knuckles' gym. They then enter the main room where Tails and Rouge are waiting for them)

**Rouge: **Hey handsome, Knucky.

**Knuckles: **Hey Rouge.

**Sonic: **Knucky?

(Sonic laughs as Knuckles groans)

**Sonic: **So what's going on?

**Commander Chris: **Dr. Prower will explain the basis of our next mission.

**Tails: **Thank you sir.

(Tails presses a button on the table as a hologram of the Chaos Emeralds appears)

**Rouge: **My now that's one pretty diamond.

**Knuckles: **Don't even think about it.

**Tails: **What you see here before you is a Chaos Emerald. 1 of 7 to be exact.

**Amy: **Any idea what these Chaos Emeralds are?

**Tails: **Good question. Nobody knows where they truly came from and for what purpose they were created I don't know. But I do know that when all 7 are gathered they can give whoever holds them unlimited power.

**Sonic: **So why are we going after them?

**Commander Chris: **We've been told that Dr. Eggman is heading to the Emerald's location in an effort to take it no doubt he's planning to find the other 6. If Eggman were to get his hands on the Emeralds he can bring total pain and destruction to the planet something we can't allow. He is also being helped by a creature part of the Project: Shadow experiment conducted 50 years ago.

**Amy: **What is Project: Shadow?

**Commander Chris: **An experiment program we helped shut down long before any of you came here. It cost the lives of two innocents and the creature himself, Shadow the hedgehog was sealed up in the lab never to be found again. Until now that is. Eggman will no doubt use Shadow's power to find the Chaos Emeralds faster.

**Sonic: **Well we can't allow that to happen.

**Commander Chris: **Indeed. Dr. Prower explain how the infiltration will go?

**Tails: **Right sir.

(Tails presses a button and a hologram of a complex appears as he points to it)

**Tails: **Okay there seems to be an area in the back for us to park in. I'll take out the security systems if there's any and then we'll enter through the back of the complex. We'll split into two teams which will give us an advantage to find the Emerald.

**Commander Chris: **Thank you Dr. Prower. And if any of you see Eggman or anything out of the ordinary don't hesitate to fight back. We can't allow the Emeralds to fall into Eggman's hands.

**Sonic: **Pardon my asking but how are we gonna get there?

**Tails: **I'm glad you asked. Follow me to my lab.

(Everyone leaves the main room. They then enter Tails' lab as he shows them some equipment)

**Tails: **Grab your weapons if you need any then I can unveil our transportation.

(Rouge grabs a gun as does the Commander. Sonic picks up some devices)

**Sonic: **These are some pretty nifty devices Tails but I think I'm set with my speed.

**Knuckles: **Me too with my strength.

**Tails: **Very well.

(Amy picks up a big hammer from the table)

**Sonic: **What the hell is that thing?

**Amy: **A hammer Tails designed for me. Let's see if this thing works.

(Amy swings the hammer around for test)

**Tails: **Just be careful where you swing that thing.

**Amy: **Don't worry I won't hit...

(She accidently hits Knuckles knocking him to the ground)

**Amy: **Oh sorry Knuckles.

**Knuckles: **It's okay.

**Amy: **Well at least it works. What's this?

(Amy sees a button)

**Tails: **If you press that button it can launch missiles.

(Amy presses the button and the top of the hammer opens up. A missile fires and it destroys the wall)

**Amy: **Wow amazing.

**Tails: **If you weren't my superior officer and friend I would make you pay for that damage.

(Amy chuckles)

**Amy: **Sorry Tails didn't mean it.

**Tails: **It's no big deal. Anyway this will be our transportation.

(Tails presses a button on a remote and a door opens and the lights dim on revealing a giant aircraft)

**Amy: **Wow.

**Sonic: **Holy crap.

**Rouge: **The kid invented something cool for once.

**Knuckles: **Got admit that's pretty awesome.

**Commander Chris: **Good work Dr. Prower.

**Tails: **Thank you.

(Tails and everyone enter the room)

**Sonic: **This thing got a name?

**Tails: **I call it the Blue Typhoon. It's got all we need to find the Chaos Emeralds and if we need to battle. It's armed with many missiles and guns. I also installed a tracker designed to find the Chaos Emeralds.

(The hatch of the Blue Typhoon opens as a staircase deploys. Tails walks on)

**Tails: **Everyone hurry up because I have the ship ready for takeoff.

(The Commander gets on board)

**Sonic: **After you Ames.

**Amy: **Thank you Sonic.

(Amy gets on board. Knuckles is about to follow but Rouge steps in front of him)

**Rouge: **You heard the man Knucky ladies first.

**Sonic: **Yeah Knucklehead let the lady through.

(Knuckles groans. Rouge gets on board. Sonic and Knuckles follow soon after. The hatch closes as everyone sits down and fastens their seatbelts)

**Tails: **Fasten your seatbelts and strap in well. Because when this baby takes off. You're gonna see some serious shit.

**Sonic: **What do you mean?

(The Blue Typhoon takes off at full speed. Cut to the building where the Chaos Emerald is located as the Egg Carrier arrives at the front entrance. Eggman, Shadow and Snively arrive)

**Dr. Eggman: **According to the tracker the Chaos Emerald is here in this building. Shadow I'm giving you the task to find the Emerald.

**Shadow: **Yes Doctor.

(Eggman presses a button on a remote as a hatch opens from the back of the Egg Carrier. Robots deploy as they prepare for battle)

**Dr. Eggman: **I'm sending this squad of Robots with you. In case you need them.

**Shadow: **Thanks but no thanks Doctor. I can handle this myself.

**Dr. Eggman: **If you insist.

(Eggman hands Shadow a handheld Chaos Emerald tracker)

**Dr. Eggman: **Here is a handheld version of the Chaos Tracker. Contact me the minute you find the Emerald.

**Shadow: **Yes Doctor.

(Shadow runs off into the building)

**Snively: **Sir might I ask how do you know Shadow can pull this off?

**Dr. Eggman: **Do not worry Snively. After reading through the notes from my Grandfather's Diary that I collected when I freed Shadow he is a powerful force of nature who will help us gain the Chaos Emeralds and our revenge against the Freedom Fighters.

**Snively: **So what now?

**Dr. Eggman: **We hide in the Egg Carrier until Shadow contacts us.

**Snively: **And if the Freedom Fighters show up?

**Dr. Eggman: **Shadow can deal with them.

(Eggman and Snively enter the Egg Carrier. Cut to the back of the building as the Blue Typhoon lands and everyone steps out of it)

**Commander Chris: **You have your orders. I shall go with Dr. Prower. Sonic you and General Rose will go together.

**Amy: **Really?

**Commander Chris: **Yes. General Rouge you shall go with Knuckles.

**Rouge: **Works for me.

(Rouge winks at Knuckles as he looks away)

**Commander Chris: **Remember if you find the Emerald, Eggman or anything out of the ordinary contact each other right away.

**Amy: **Yes sir.

**Commander Chris: **Let's go.

(Everyone walks up to the door)

**Knuckles: **I'll handle this.

(Knuckles punches the door. Nothing happens)

**Rouge: **Gee that was a great plan.

**Knuckles: **Hey who asked you?

**Tails: **Why don't I just take out the security systems like I said I would Knuckles?

(Tails presses a few buttons on the panel on the door and it opens. He then pulls out a laptop)

**Tails: **Okay I should be connected to the building's security systems now.

(Tails hacks into the security systems)

**Tails: **Got it.

(Tails turns off the security systems. Cut to Shadow running through the halls avoiding laser fire. It suddenly stops as he stands confused)

**Shadow: **The lasers have stopped firing? Someone else is here. I must find the Emerald and warn the Doctor.

(Shadow runs down the hallway. Cut back to the Freedom Fighters. Tails hands them each a Chaos Tracker)

**Tails: **Here's a handheld version of the Chaos Tracker. Finding the Emerald should be much easier for us now.

**Sonic: **Thanks buddy.

**Commander Chris: **Okay everyone spread out and find the Emerald.

(Everyone runs off into their separate groups. Cut to Shadow bursting into another room. He then walks in and sees the Chaos Emerald on top of a mantle)

**Shadow: **All too easy.

(Shadow runs off down the hallway. Cut to Sonic and Amy walking around the building)

**Amy: **Getting any readings?

**Sonic: **Not yet.

**Amy: **I'm glad to be with you Sonic.

**Sonic: **Thanks me too. Hey I was wondering since we haven't had much time to get to know each other that maybe when this is over I'll take you out sometime. Just you and me.

**Amy: **I'd like that very much.

(The Chaos Tracker beeps)

**Sonic: **I'm getting a reading.

**Amy: **Then let's follow it.

(Sonic grabs Amy's hand)

**Sonic: **Come on.

(Sonic runs off with Amy. Then arrive in a giant hanger bay. The Chaos Tracker continues to beep as Sonic and Amy see a giant door)

**Sonic: **The Chaos Emerald seems to be behind that door.

(The door opens as Shadow is standing there with the Chaos Emerald as Sonic and Amy stand shocked)

**Amy: **Who is that?

**Sonic: **Hey pal mind telling us who you are?

**Shadow: **I am Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog. You must be the worthless life forms who wish to take the Chaos Emerald. Speak your names.

**Amy: **I am General Amy Rose.

**Sonic: **Sonics the name speeds my game.

**Shadow: **I advise you to step out of my way. For I don't have time for games.

**Sonic: **What do you want with that thing anyway pal? Gonna give it to Dr. Eggman?

**Shadow: **I don't know how you know the Doctor but it's my mission to bring the Emerald back to him and I shall accomplish it.

**Sonic: **If you wanna bring it back then you'll have to go through me first.

(Shadow smirks)

**Shadow: **As you wish.

(Shadow runs at Sonic and Amy. He and Sonic hold each other. He pushes Sonic down as Amy moves out of the way. Sonic gets up and punches him. He kicks him knocking him into a wall. Sonic looks down on him as Shadow smirks)

**Shadow: **Chaos Control!

(Shadow disappears in a bright light)

**Sonic: **Huh?

(Shadow appears behind him)

**Amy: **Sonic look out!

(Sonic turns around as Shadow punches him into a wall. He gets up and runs at Shadow but he disappears using Chaos Control again and knocks Sonic to the ground. Sonic gets up but Shadow disappears and punches him repeatedly eventually knocking him unconscious into a wall as Shadow stands over him)

**Sonic: **I gotta admit. You're pretty strong. How do you do that thing where you disappear?

**Shadow: **I have harnessed the power of this Chaos Emerald. When I say Chaos Control it instantly transports me to wherever I desire.

**Sonic: **That's incredible. That makes you one of my toughest opponents ever. Congrats.

(Sonic chuckles)

**Shadow: **Is everything a joke to you?

**Sonic: **Funny things are.

**Shadow: **Enough! Now you die.

(Shadow is about to hit Sonic)

**Amy: **Hey!

(Shadow turns around to see Amy)

**Amy: **You beat Sonic why don't you try fighting me?

**Shadow: **Very well. This will be interesting.

(Amy readies her hammer to fight as Shadow runs at her. He tries to punch her but she blocks his attack with her hammer. She knocks him away and smacks him with her hammer knocking him into a wall. He gets up and teleports behind her. He punches her knocking her to the ground. He tries to hit her but she dodges and gets up. She runs at him with her hammer but he disappears and grabs her)

**Shadow: **I no longer am amused.

(Shadow throws her to the ground. She gets up)

**Shadow: **I'm impressed you're still going. Come on woman hit me with your best shot.

**Amy: **You got it.

(Amy swings her hammer around. She throws it at Shadow. He catches it in mid air as she looks shocked as he smirks. It then drops to the ground but still is in Shadow's hand as he tries to pick it up. Sonic contacts the others while their fight is going on. Shadow continues to try to lift the hammer but it won't budge)

**Shadow: **What kind of a hammer is this?

(Amy chuckles)

**Amy: **Sorry to disappoint you but I had Tails make sure the hammer only works for me.

**Shadow: **Agh. I shall complete my mission. I shall not lose to you!

**Amy: **We'll see.

(Amy runs at Shadow and punches him knocking him to the ground and causing him to let go of the hammer as she picks it up. Shadow gets up as Amy points it at him)

**Shadow: **What?

**Amy: **Say "Ah."

(Amy presses the button on the handle as the top of the hammer opens and she fires the missiles at Shadow as he dodges them)

**Shadow: **Chaos...

(Shadow realises the Emerald is gone having lost it in the fight)

**Shadow: **Wait where is that thing?

**Sonic: **You mean this?

(Shadow turns around and sees Sonic with the Emerald)

**Shadow: **Give that back to me or else.

**Sonic: **Sorry pal can't do that. Chaos Control!

(Sonic teleports behind Shadow and kicks him knocking him into a wall. Sonic and Amy walk over to him as Amy points her hammer at him)

**Sonic: **Had enough?

**Shadow: **You are making a mistake.

**Sonic: **You're the one who is making the mistake pal.

(Shadow presses a button on his communicator. Everyone else arrives. Sonic hands Tails the Emerald)

**Sonic: **Here you go pal.

**Commander Chris: **Good work Sonic and General Rose. Perhaps you two should work together more often.

(Sonic looks at Amy)

**Shadow: **You are all fools.

(Everyone looks at Shadow who has gotten up)

**Commander Chris: **So he really did unleash Shadow.

**Shadow: **Who are you? How do you know my name?

**Commander Chris: **I am Commander Christopher Thorndyke leader of the Freedom Fighters.

**Shadow: **You! You're the ones who the Doctor told me about and said you caused my memory loss.

**Commander Chris: **That isn't true.

**Shadow: **I don't wish to listen. Now you shall die!

(Shadow readies to attack)

**Dr. Eggman: **Shadow stop.

(Everyone sees Eggman, Snively and the squad of robots standing there. Shadow bows before him)

**Shadow: **Sorry Doctor.

**Commander Chris: **Stop this Julian.

**Dr. Eggman: **Ah Commander I figured you and your band of fools would be here. Hand over the Emerald.

**Commander Chris: **Not a chance.

**Dr. Eggman: **Shadow? Show our friends what happens when they don't cooperate.

**Shadow: **Yes Doctor.

(Shadow runs at Tails and punches him in the face knocking him to the ground. He then takes the Emerald off him and hands it to Eggman. Tails gets up)

**Dr. Eggman: **Good work Shadow.

**Shadow: **Thank you Doctor.

**Dr. Eggman: **We'd love to stay and catch up but we have other places to be. Come Shadow, Snively.

(Eggman, Shadow and Snively begin to walk away)

**Sonic: **Wait just a damn minute.

(Eggman, Shadow and Snively turn around)

**Dr. Eggman: **Who said that?

**Sonic: **I did the names Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. And you're not leaving here without a fight.

**Dr. Eggman: **Fine then hedgehog amuse me. Robots attack!

(The Robots attack Sonic. He jumps into the air and destroys them all in seconds with his super speed)

**Sonic: **Is that it Doc? Gotta say I'm a bit disappointed.

**Dr. Eggman: **Impressive. You are indeed a new worthy foe Hedgehog. But I must leave.

(Eggman, Shadow and Snively begin to walk away again)

**Sonic: **Shadow wait!

**Shadow: **What do you want?

**Sonic: **Why are you doing this?

**Shadow: **The Doctor tells me this group cost me my memories so I must help him in return for gaining them back and then I can destroy you for doing so.

**Amy: **Whatever Eggman says it isn't true right Commander?

**Commander Chris: **Correct.

**Knuckles: **He has you fooled.

**Tails: **Yeah.

**Rouge: **He's just making you do his dirty work for him hon.

**Dr. Eggman: **Do not listen to them Shadow.

(Amy holds Shadows arm)

**Amy: **Stop! Please we can help you.

(Shadow looks at Amy. An image of Maria appears instead of Amy as he holds his head in pain)

**Amy: **You okay?

(The image is gone as he sees Amy. He then grabs her arm)

**Shadow: **Hands off you mewling quim!

(Shadow throws her away as Sonic catches her)

**Dr. Eggman: **Good work Shadow. Now we must be leaving.

(Eggman, Shadow and Snively walk away as the Freedom Fighters follow them outside. They arrive too late as they see the Egg Carrier take off)

**Sonic: **Damn.

**Amy: **It's okay we'll get them next time.

**Commander Chris: **Dr. Prower get the Blue Typhoon down here we're heading back to base for rest. Then we'll search for the other Emeralds.

**Tails: **Right.

(Tails presses a button on a remote and the Blue Typhoon arrives. The hatch opens and everyone straps in. The Blue Typhoon takes off at full speed. It then lands back at the base as everyone steps out and enters the base)

**Commander Chris: **Dr. Prower is there any readings for another Chaos Emerald?

**Tails: **Not yet.

**Commander Chris: **We have to leave as soon as we get a signal. Now that Eggman has one we can't allow him to get the other 6.

**Knuckles: **I don't like the look of that Shadow guy.

**Rouge: **I do.

**Commander Chris: **Shadow has been tricked by Eggman into joining him. He doesn't know what truly happened.

**Amy: **If we know the truth we can convince him of the truth and maybe he'll find redemption.

**Commander Chris: **While he would make a good ally Eggman has tricked him. He wouldn't listen back there I doubt he would now.

**Sonic: **The guy isn't evil he's just misguided. If we can convince him he'll turn around alright.

**Commander Chris: **Maybe you're right.

(The Chaos Tracker beeps)

**Tails: **We have a reading Commander.

**Commander Chris: **Then fire up the Blue Typhoon Dr. Prower.

**Tails: **Right away sir.

(Tails walks off. Cut to Eggman's HQ as he looks at the Chaos Emerald while Shadow is with him and Snively looks at a computer)

**Dr. Eggman: **Magnificent isn't it Shadow?

**Shadow: **It's just a jewel.

**Dr. Eggman: **You know yourself Shadow that it is more than a gem once you unleashed Chaos Control. And as I've stated once all 7 are gathered we will gain unlimited power.

**Shadow: **Right Doctor.

(The computer beeps)

**Snively: **Sir!

**Dr. Eggman: **What is it Snively?

**Snively: **Another Chaos Emerald has been located.

**Dr. Eggman: **Then let's go find it. Fire up the Egg Carrier Snively.

**Snively: **Yes sir.

(Snively walks off)

**Shadow: **I must ask Doctor. What are these rings on my forearms?

**Dr. Eggman: **They limit your power from being at its fullest. But if you take them off you will be able to unleash your full power.

**Shadow: **I see.

**Dr. Eggman: **Come we must continue our search.

**Shadow: **Yes Doctor.

(Eggman and Shadow walk off. They eventually arrive at the Egg Carrier as it takes off. Cut to the Freedom Fighters base at Tails' lab. Everyone straps in)

**Tails: **Everyone fasten your seatbelts and prepare for takeoff.

(The Blue Typhoon takes off at full speed. We then see a montage as the Freedom Fighters and Eggman find an Emerald each. They are then down to the 7th and final Emerald. Cut to a location where the 7th Emerald is located. The Egg Carrier lands as Eggman, Shadow, Snively and a squad of Robots step out)

**Dr. Eggman: **This is where the last known Emerald is located and if I'm right in which case I usually am the Freedom Fighters will arrive to take it. And that's when we'll take their Emeralds from them. Shadow you shall search for the Emerald while Snively and I will keep the Freedom Fighters occupied.

**Shadow: **Yes Doctor.

(Shadow, Eggman, Snively and the squad of Robots enter the building. Shadow runs down a hallway. Eggman, Snively and the squad of Robots wait inside the main room of the building)

**Dr. Eggman: **Snively.

**Snively: **Yes sir?

**Dr. Eggman:** You are to command the Robots against the Freedom Fighters. I must attend to other matters.

**Snively: **But sir...

**Dr. Eggman: **Do not question me Snively! Do as I ask.

**Snively: **Yes sir.

**Dr. Eggman: **Good. After all I wouldn't want to hurt my favourite nephew now would I?

**Snively: **I guess not sir.

**Dr. Eggman: **Keep them occupied until Shadow gets the Emerald and I give the order to leave.

(Eggman walks off)

**Snively: **You don't give me enough credit Julian.

(Cut to outside. The Blue Typhoon lands as everyone steps out as they see the Egg Carrier)

**Sonic: **Looks like old Egghead is already here.

**Commander Chris: **Then we need to find the Emerald right away.

(Everyone enters the building. They see robots guarding the main room)

**Commander Chris: **Sonic you and General Rose will go find the Emerald. The rest of you get in that room and take down Eggman's Forces.

**Sonic: **Where are you going?

**Commander Chris: **There is one other thing I must take care of.

**Sonic: **Right.

(Sonic and Amy run off down the hallway. The Commander walks down another hallway. The rest of the team enters the main room as Tails hacks into the computer)

**Snively: **You! Robots destroy them!

(The Robots fire and begin to fight the Freedom Fighters. Cut to The Commander entering another room. Eggman is waiting there for him)

**Commander Chris: **Somehow I knew you'd be here.

**Dr. Eggman: **As did I. It ends now Commander. Your team will fail with the Chaos Emeralds I shall become the most powerful being on the planet.

**Commander Chris: **No Julian it ends today for you.

(The Commander prepares to fight)

**Commander Chris: **Let's end this.

**Dr. Eggman: **Ha. This will be fun.

(Eggman prepares to fight. The Commander and Eggman run at each other. Cut to another room. Sonic and Amy see a Chaos Emerald on the mantle)

**Sonic: **There it is. Last one.

**Amy: **Be careful. It might be a trap.

**Sonic: **Don't worry. I'm always one step ahead.

(Sonic tries to grab the Emerald but Shadow jumps in and kicks him to the ground)

**Amy: **Sonic!

**Shadow: **I'll take that.

(Shadow grabs the Emerald)

**Shadow: **Chaos...

(Amy presses the button on the handle and the top of the hammer opens as a missile fires knocking the Emerald out of Shadow's hand and sending him to the ground)

**Shadow: **Agh.

**Amy: **Now what was that you said earlier?

**Shadow: **Out of my way bitch I don't need you and your friend. The Doctor wants to help me so I shall believe him.

(Sonic gets up)

**Sonic: **We want to help too pal. Just listen.

**Shadow: **Enough talk!

(Shadow grabs the Emerald and gets up)

**Shadow: **Chaos Control!

(Shadow disappears and punches Sonic and Amy knocking them both to the ground. Sonic gets up and pushes Shadow into a wall knocking the Emerald out of his hand in the process)

**Sonic: **As I've said before if you want to get the Emerald to Eggman then you'll have to go through me.

**Shadow: **Fine.

(Shadow pushes Sonic away as they continue to fight. Cut back to the Freedom Fighters fighting Snively and the Robots as more seem to arrive as others are destroyed)

**Rouge: **Man these tin cans just don't know when to quit.

**Tails: **There has to be some way to stop them.

**Snively: **You fools are only delaying your doom.

**Knuckles: **Shut up.

(Knuckles punches Snively and he falls to the ground. A remote drops to the ground and Tails picks it up)

**Snively: **Give that back you brat!

**Tails: **Sorry can't do that.

(Tails presses a button on the remote which deactivates all the robots in the room and they fall to the ground. He then throws it to the floor. Snively crawls to get it but Tails steps on it crushing it. Knuckles grabs Snively and holds one of his fists to his face)

**Knuckles: **I'd hold still if I were you.

(Cut to the Commander and Eggman fighting. The two stop fighting)

**Dr. Eggman: **I must admit I didn't think you'd last this long. Impressive.

**Commander Chris: **This ends today. You will pay for your crimes against humanity.

**Dr. Eggman: **We shall see.

(Eggman and the Commander continue to fight. Cut to Sonic and Shadow fighting as the two exchange punches and kicks at each other. They stop fighting)

**Sonic: **You are doing pretty well Shadow. I'm impressed. You'd make a great sparring partner if you joined us.

**Shadow: **For once I agree with you Sonic. Indeed I consider you now to be my equal and rival in combat but that only makes me want to kill you even more. Now shall we continue?

**Sonic: **Yeah.

(Sonic and Shadow fight again. Shadow manages to knock Sonic to the ground)

**Shadow: **You can't beat me. I'm too powerful!

(Shadow is about to hit Sonic but Amy hits him from behind with her hammer sending him through the wall. She helps Sonic up)

**Sonic: **Thanks Ames.

(Sonic and Amy step through the broken wall and see the unconscious Shadow)

**Sonic: **Man you hit him pretty hard.

(Amy chuckles)

**Amy: **I guess I don't know my own strength.

**Dr. Eggman: **Well done Sonic.

(Sonic and Amy look up and see Eggman standing over an injured Commander Chris)

**Sonic: **Commander!

**Dr. Eggman: **Commander Thorndyke put up a good fight but now he must die.

**Commander Chris: **Sonic you take the Emerald and get out of here. I'll try to hold him off a bit more.

**Sonic: **What about you?

**Commander Chris: **Don't worry about me just get out of here.

**Sonic: **Right.

(Sonic tries to grab the Emerald off an injured Shadow. Shadow then gets up injured)

**Shadow: **Doctor... catch.

(Shadow throws the Emerald to Eggman)

**Dr. Eggman: **Good work Shadow.

(Commander Chris rises and attempts to punch Eggman but he grabs his arm and twists it breaking it. He then draws a gun from his coat and shoots the Commander in the chest injuring him severely. He then shoots him again causing him to fall to the ground)

**Sonic: **No!

**Shadow: **Huh?

(Shadow holds his head in pain as he flashes back to when Maria was shot)

**Shadow (Flashback): **Maria!

(Shadow's flashback ends. Cut back to the present as Sonic and Amy tend to the body of the Commander. Sonic contacts the others)

**Amy: **You monster!

**Dr. Eggman: **What a tragedy. Without him you're nothing.

(The others arrive and see what has happened)

**Tails: **Oh no.

**Knuckles: **You son of a bitch!

**Dr. Eggman: **Hand over your Emeralds.

**Tails: **We won't!

**Dr. Eggman: **Very well then. Chaos Control!

(Eggman teleports behind Tails and punches him in the stomach knocking him to the ground. He then takes a bag with the Emeralds inside)

**Dr. Eggman: **Thank you child you've been most cooperative.

(Eggman laughs. Eggman begins to walk away as an injured Shadow grabs a hold of his leg)

**Shadow: **Doctor... help me.

**Dr. Eggman: **Shadow my friend. Thank you for your help in gaining the Chaos Emeralds. But your usefulness to me has ended.

**Shadow: **Doctor...

**Dr. Eggman: **Goodbye Shadow. I release you from my service. Chaos Control!

(Eggman disappears in a bright light. He then appears outside where Snively is waiting for him after escaping the Freedom Fighters)

**Dr. Eggman: **Start the Egg Carrier Snively. We've got what we came for.

**Snively: **What about Shadow?

**Dr. Eggman: **Forget him. Let's go.

(Eggman and Snively enter the Egg Carrier and it flies off. Cut back to the inside. Shadow tries to get up)

**Shadow: **Doctor... He left me...

(Shadow falls unconscious. Tails tends to the Commander's body)

**Sonic: **Can you do anything?

**Tails: **I'm afraid not.

**Commander Chris (Faintly): **Do not grieve... I shall live on in all of you...

**Sonic: **No we need you!

**Commander Chris (Faintly): **Not anymore. No longer are any of you my students. You are now my equals... Sonic you are leader now.

**Sonic: **Me?

**Commander Chris (Faintly): **Get everyone out of here safely boy... Do it for me.

**Sonic: **Yes sir.

(The Commander dies as everyone puts their heads down)

**Sonic: **You heard him let's get out of here.

**Knuckles: **Right.

(Everyone else runs off. Amy grabs the Commander's body)

**Sonic: **Check if Shadow is alive.

(Amy sees Shadow alive)

**Amy: **Yeah he's okay.

**Sonic: **Take him too.

**Amy: **Sonic?

**Sonic: **That's an order Ames.

(Amy grabs Shadow's body and runs off with Sonic carrying it over her shoulder along with the Commander's. They then arrive outside and board the Blue Typhoon. Amy goes into a back room and places both Shadow and the Commander's bodies on a table each. She then returns and straps in)

**Sonic: **Tails get us out of here.

**Tails: **Yes sir.

(The Blue Typhoon takes off at full speed. It then lands back at the Freedom Fighters HQ. Everyone leaves the Blue Typhoon and enters the base)

**Sonic: **Ames get Shadow to a room and get him some medical care and leave the Commander's body there as well.

**Amy: **Right.

(Amy takes Shadow and the Commander's bodies and walks off)

**Knuckles: **Why did we bring Shadow with us? He didn't want our help so why are we helping him?

**Sonic: **We couldn't leave him there. Besides everyone deserves a second chance in my eyes.

**Knuckles: **Maybe you're right. But it doesn't matter because we won't be fighting anymore. Without Commander Thorndyke what's the point. I'm sorry Sonic it's over.

**Sonic: **Nothing is ever over Knuckles! I came here and made great friends. Friends who Commander Chris told me would swore to protect this earth from all evil no matter what. Eggman is still out there and is planning his move. If we don't stop him then the Earth is toast.

(Cut to another room. In a blank dream world Shadow walks around)

**Shadow: **Where am I?

**Maria: **Shadow!

(Shadow sees Maria)

**Shadow: **You're the girl from my visions. Who are you?

**Maria: **A friend. Who cares about you and wants you to remember she cared about you.

**Shadow: **Thank you whoever you are.

**Maria: **You'll remember soon. Remember this that I was your friend.

**Shadow: **I will. Thank you.

**Maria: **Goodbye Shadow. Try to remember.

**Shadow: **I will try to remember.

**Maria: **Goodbye.

(The dream ends. Cut back to reality as Shadow awakens)

**Shadow: **Who was she? Whoever she is I must uncover the secrets of my past and find out.

(Amy enters)

**Amy: **Oh good you're finally awake.

**Shadow: **You. What happened? Where am I?

**Amy: **At the Freedom Fighters HQ. You were injured and Sonic ordered us to bring you back.

**Shadow: **Where's the Doctor?

**Amy: **He left you for dead. If it weren't for us you would be gone.

**Shadow: **You lie!

**Amy: **Trust me he did.

(Shadow sees an image of Maria over Amy. The image disappears and Shadow sees Amy again)

**Amy: **Are you okay?

**Shadow: **Sure I'm fine.

(Shadow gets out of bed)

**Amy: **Hey don't get out right away you need rest.

**Shadow: **I'm completely healed. Thank you Miss... Rose is it?

**Amy: **Yeah.

(Shadow walks away)

**Amy: **Wait where are you going?

(Shadow walks down the hallway as Amy follows him. Amy enters the main room)

**Amy: **What's going on?

**Knuckles: **Sonic thinks we should continue to fight Eggman without the Commander but there's no point.

**Amy: **I think he's right Knuckles. I'm with you Sonic.

(Amy places her hand up and Sonic places his hand on hers)

**Tails: **Me as well.

(Tails places his hand on top)

**Rouge: **The man has a point if we don't do something we'll be Eggman's slaves. And this gal doesn't want that. Count me in.

(Rouge places her hand on top)

**Sonic: **Well Knuckles?

(Knuckles sighs)

**Knuckles: **Okay. I'll do this.

(Knuckles places his hand on top)

**Knuckles: **I'm sorry about my attitude Sonic. It's just we haven't had to face a battle without him before.

**Sonic: **It's okay Knuckles I understand. I know this is hard for all of you to take. I wish I could have gotten to know him better before he died but if he told me to lead the group then that means he respected me despite me being the new guy around here and that we still had a job to do.

**Amy: **He took us all in when we were young kids.

**Tails: **The team won't be the same without him. What do we do Sonic?

**Shadow: **We can avenge him.

**Everyone: **Huh?

(Everyone looks around to see Shadow standing there)

**Sonic: **Shadow you woke up.

(Shadow places his hand on top)

**Shadow: **I didn't know your Commander Thorndyke well but if he means a lot to you then I will help you avenge him and defeat Eggman. He will pay for abandoning me.

**Sonic: **Alright. I can't thank you guys enough. Today the battle against Eggman ends.

(The team breaks their formation)

**Sonic: **So we're friends now right Shadow?

**Shadow: **Fuck off.

**Sonic: **Oh come on.

**Shadow: **I wouldn't call you a friend though I will call you an acquaintance.

**Sonic: **Works for me.

**Shadow: **We don't have much time before Eggman unleashes the power of the Chaos Emeralds. So I'd advise us to start moving.

**Sonic: **Alright then. Freedom Fighters move out!

(Everyone arrives at the Blue Typhoon. The hatch opens and the staircase deploys as everyone walks up and enters the Blue Typhoon and they strap in)

**Shadow: **You actually go outside in this thing?

**Tails: **Hey would you rather be back in Eggman's ridiculous ship?

**Shadow: **Meh.

**Tails: **Everybody hang on.

(The Blue Typhoon takes off at full speed. Cut back to Eggman's HQ. He has gathered the 7 Chaos Emeralds together)

**Dr. Eggman: **I've done it Snively. Unlimited power is now in my possession and Commander Thorndyke is dead. Nothing will stop me now.

**Snively: **But what of the Freedom Fighters sir?

**Dr. Eggman: **Them? Ha. Without their leader they are nothing. We shall have no problem in taking over the world. And with this power at our disposal the people shall surrender quickly.

**Snively: **But sir what if they do? We need a backup plan?

**Dr. Eggman: **Shut up Snively! I have power in the palm of my hand!

**Snively:** Power that has made you lose your mind completely.

(Snively runs off as Eggman looks at the Chaos Emeralds with a demented grin. Cut to outside as the Blue Typhoon arrives)

**Sonic: **Okay guys I need you to stay here.

**Amy: **We can't let you go by yourself.

**Sonic: **I want to face Egghead myself. If I'm not out soon then leave without me.

**Shadow: **I'm gonna take care of security.

(The hatch opens and Shadow walks out and runs off into Eggman's HQ. Sonic is about to walk out but Amy grabs him by the arm stopping him)

**Amy: **Sonic come back and think this through! We need a plan.

**Sonic: **I have a plan Ames. I attack.

(Sonic walks off)

**Amy: **Wait!

**Sonic: **Don't worry about me.

(Sonic winks to her and runs off. Amy whispers to herself)

**Amy (Whispering): **I never got to tell him I loved him.

(Cut to Eggman's Main Room as he looks at the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic enters)

**Sonic: **Hey Egghead.

(Eggman turns around and sees Sonic standing there)

**Dr. Eggman:** I must say I'm surprised to see you here. I thought without your leader you would have given up.

**Sonic: **Sorry to disappoint but we never give up.

**Dr. Eggman: **Well you made a mistake coming here. For now you shall join him.

(Eggman laughs manically as he harnesses the power of the Chaos Emeralds as Sonic stands shocked. Dark mist covers Eggman as his eyes turn red)

**Dr. Eggman: **Now die!

(Eggman runs at Sonic and punches him knocking him into a wall. Sonic punches him back knocking him away)

**Dr. Eggman: **Impressed Sonic? I have harnessed the Emerald's power.

**Sonic: **Gotta admit it's a nifty upgrade but not great.

**Dr. Eggman: **I have had enough of your annoying babbling! Now die hedgehog!

(Eggman fires a beam at Sonic sending him into a wall. He starts punching him repeatedly and bashes him repeatedly into the wall as he falls to the ground in pain)

**Dr. Eggman: **Goodbye hedgehog.

(Eggman kicks Sonic in the face. Cut back to the Blue Typhoon as Amy looks out the window. She then holds her head in pain)

**Tails: **Amy is something wrong?

**Amy: **I don't know what it is but something is telling me Sonic needs me.

(Amy gets out of her seat and opens the hatch)

**Tails: **Amy wait!

(Amy hops off the Blue Typhoon and runs off into the building)

**Rouge: **Let her go kid. She knows what she's doing.

(Cut back to Shadow after destroying an army of robots in the hanger bay. He then sees a motorcycle. He hops onto it and drives through the wall of the hanger and drives through the hallway. Cut back to Eggman beating Sonic to the ground)

**Dr. Eggman: **Game over.

(Eggman laughs as he is about to hit Sonic. Suddenly a missile hits Eggman knocking him into the wall injuring him severely. He looks up and sees Amy as does Sonic holding her hammer after firing one of her missiles)

**Amy: **Hands off my man.

**Sonic: **Amy?

(Amy runs over to Sonic and embraces him as they share a kiss)

**Amy: **I love you.

**Sonic: **I know. I do too.

(Amy helps Sonic up. The injured Eggman gets up)

**Dr. Eggman (Faintly): **How touching... but you can't win. There is no denying it with the Chaos Emerald's power. I am the most powerful being on the planet!

(Suddenly Shadow bursts through wall on his motorcycle and hops off)

**Shadow: **Save for one Doctor. You forgot about me.

**Dr. Eggman (Faintly): **Shadow please... help me...

**Shadow: **No.

(Shadow takes off his rings and charges up in power. He then runs at Eggman and delivers him a hard punch into the wall. He repeatedly punches him making him cough and spit blood. He then throws his almost lifeless body to the ground)

**Shadow: **It's over Doctor. You're finished.

**Dr. Eggman (Faintly): **I believe I will be the one... who will have the last laugh.

(Eggman gives a weak laugh and presses a button on his computer which places the base in lockdown and ready to self-destruct)

**Dr. Eggman (Faintly): **Now we all die.

(Eggman gives off another weak laugh. Shadow puts his rings back on and hops onto his motorcycle)

**Shadow: **Get on both of you and get the Chaos Emeralds.

(Amy grabs the Chaos Emeralds and she and Sonic hop onto Shadow's motorcycle as Shadow drives off through the base)

**Sonic: **Sweet ride. Where did you get it?

**Shadow: **None of your business.

(Shadow continues to drive on. Cut to areas in Eggman's base as they begin to lockdown. We see Snively enter a pod as it goes underground. Cut back to Shadow driving around)

**Shadow: **We're not gonna make it to the door alive. Take out a Chaos Emerald and teleport us out of here.

**Sonic: **Right.

(Amy gives Sonic a Chaos Emerald)

**Sonic: **Chaos Control!

(Shadow, Sonic and Amy disappear in a bright light. Cut back to the beaten Eggman)

**Dr. Eggman (Faintly): **How could they have beaten me? It makes no sense... I hate those hedgehogs...

(Cut to outside. Shadow, Sonic and Amy appear in a flash of light as Eggman's base explodes behind them. Everyone runs outside to greet them)

**Tails: **You guys made it.

**Sonic: **Hey I said I would be back.

**Knuckles: **For a second we thought you were goners.

(The base continues to explode as everyone looks on as it is engulfed in flames)

**Shadow: **He's dead. Good riddance.

(Shadow hops onto his motorcycle)

**Amy: **Wait where are you going?

**Shadow: **I still don't know the truth of my past and I intend to know the truth. I'll come back to join you one day in your missions but until then I'm out of here.

(Shadow prepares to drive off)

**Sonic: **Wait! I never got to thank you.

**Shadow: **And you'll never have too.

(Shadow drives off. Everyone boards the Blue Typhoon and everyone straps in)

**Tails: **What are your orders Sonic?

(Sonic looks at Amy and holds her hand)

**Sonic: **Let's get the hell out of here.

**Amy: **Take us back to base Tails.

**Tails: **Yes sirs.

(The Blue Typhoon takes off at full speed. Sonic begins to narrate on recent events. Everyone is seen at the Commander's grave)

**Sonic (Narrating): **It took us a while to move on after the Commander's death but we moved on.

(We see the team working in the base)

**Sonic (Narrating): **Eggman is gone. Killed in the explosion of his own HQ in a last ditch effort to kill me. But there are other threats in the world so that's why we will continue to protect the earth. We haven't heard from Shadow but I have a feeling we'll meet again someday.

(We then see Sonic standing outside)

**Sonic (Narrating): **The Commander announced me as leader after he died and I've placed my new girlfriend Amy as my second in command.

(Sonic looks over and sees Amy waiting for him)

**Amy: **So we ready to go?

**Sonic: **You bet Ames. Hang on.

(Amy hops onto Sonics back as he runs off with her as he finishes his narration)

**Sonic (Narrating): **If we are needed we'll be there. We are the Freedom Fighters. We are here. We are waiting.

(The scene fades out into the end credits as a revised version of the Sonic X theme plays. The end credits then end. After the credits the scene fades into the ruined remains of Eggman's HQ. Snively's pod rises from underground and it opens as he laughs manically)

**Snively: **Yes. Eggman let Sonic and the Freedom Fighters defeat him. Well don't celebrate too soon hedgehog. Now it's my turn.

(Snively laughs manically)

**Snively: **And I'm not alone!

(Snively steps out of his pod as a pair of glowing red eyes appear on the inside. The scene fades out and the film ends)


End file.
